ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Balamor's Ruse
BST/DNC 99 (117 Axe, 119 Head/Chest/Hands/Legs/Feet. Scissorleg Xerin. Amchuch, ArkGK, Joachim, Apururu (UC), Shantotto II. I waited for 2+ minutes for Arciela to engage. Didn't happen. Got restless. Sent Pet in. Wasn't expecting all the AoE DMG from Balamor (should have given the RoV fight that I called a LS member in to help with...wiped that twice solo). In hind site, and on attempt 2, I may wait longer for Arciela to run up and/or use pet for all "add" aggro and just focus on Balamor with Trust. I think I'll feel the wrath of his AoE Spam no matter what. Balamor's AoE was, as far as I could tell, the only annoyance. Will try again and report. Attempt 2: I don't get why everyone else says this is easy. I stood there and waited for Arciela to run in and get aggro on the adds but she didn't move a muscle for a good 5 minutes except buffing herself. So, I grew impatient and inched forward and she still never moved. So I face-pulled everything and ran back to her hoping she'd pull threat but, again, nothing. She attacked one thing and I rushed to Balamor in an attempt to rush-kill him that definitely failed. Used mostly healer Trust and Gessho as others have talked about. Got him to about 47% HP maybe before he killed me. I...I just don't understand this one. Do I wait longer for Arciela to go in and grab threat from the 3 armored dudes? Attempt 3: Success Watched a video this time. So most credit goes to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUXXl5rrd1A for this one. Summoned the same Trusts as him (Amchuchu, Morimar, Koru-Moru, Karaha-Baruha, Nashmeira II - though I couldn't tell you why he chose Morimar...is he the best DPS that's also Sturdy?). Used Randy. Used Akamochi, Familiar. Ran in and through the 3 adds and targeted Balamor and Attacked. I don't get WHY, but my Pet and Amchuchu took threat on things I never attacked. Does Amchuchu have an AoE move she can use without TP? Forgot to use Spur and Run Wild. Used (for the first time ever cause I'm apparently a noob) Unleash. Even used Roar, Razor Fang x2 like the video. Randy did much more damage than me. Balamor stole my TP maybe a couple times. Amnesia is also annoying. All my healers were at pretty much no MP near the end. I was getting worried. My fight lasted a fair amount longer than the video. I used a couple Curing Waltz 3s just to keep Amchuchu and myself healthy and in the hopes of saving my healers' MP. Razor Fangs hit for ~6k. Rampage did 1372. Mistral Axe did 2091. User:Rslogic 12/10/19 Yzerman - Bahamut. BST/DNC 99 - Very easy solo. Apuru, Ulmia, Joachim, Arciela, and Gessho trusts. Went in and let Arciela grab initial aggro. Then charged Balamor. Used Run Wild, Spur, Unleash, and then Razor Fanged Balamor to death with Randy. Was over in no time with no real dangBSer at any time. Went in with 119 sam/run pup and whm with Trust: Ulmia, Trust: Joachim and Trust: Ferreous Coffin but didnt need them i used Lux x2 Vallation and Pflug then charged in and focused on the boss. I had Sekkanoki and tp from mediate already so i opened with self SC Tachi: Fudo>Tachi: Fudo then popped 2 hr did another fudo but "Setting the stage" tp move amnesia'd me for less than 5sec. It wore quickly and i did another fudo then one more for a total of 5 the whole fight took 30 seconds once engaged, i could of soloed it easily. No attack did over 130 damage with /run enhancements on. Erics1 (talk) 19:29, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Beaten by a party of BLU/RUN, BLU/DNC, WHM, Trust: Cherukiki, Trust: Moogle, Trust: Sakura. BLU/RUN (ilevel 118) summoned Trust: Cherukiki, Trust: Moogle, Trust: Sakura and tanked/DDed the 2 Balamor's Sycophants with Lux x2, Swordplay, Vallation, and Pflug up whenever possible. Ambrosia and Amrita were also used. BLU/DNC started off assisting with the Sycophants but was very suddenly KO'd. The three trust NPCs were extremely valuable. Cherukiki was used so that TP would not be fed, and Moogle and Sakura were chosen in case the trusts were obliterated quickly. This didn't happen to Cherukiki, but others have had that issue. BLU/DNC then moved to assist Arciela with the Regicidal Dullahan while weakened. WHM healed Arciela and both BLUs. The sycophants both died before Regicidal Dullahan. BLU/RUN went to assist with that Dullahan after sycophants were gone. After that, only Balamor was left. Arciela waited for our party to engage. BLU/DNC, still weakened, attacked from afar with Glutinous Dart while BLU/RUN ran in, popped a Vile Elixir +1 for MP right as WHM offered Devotion (point is, devotion would've been enough if BLU had waited, and wasn't need before this point). BLU/RUN popped Chain Affinity + Efflux + Chant du Cygne + Amorphic Spikes for Darkness (Skillchain), then Azure Lore and Unbridled Learning + Paralyzing Triad + Quadratic Continuum for Darkness (Skillchain) + Bloodrake for double Darkness (Skillchain), then Chant du Cygne + Amorphic Spikes for another Darkness (Skillchain). Balamor surrendered shortly after.--Blue Donkey Kong (talk) 20:24, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Duod with SMN/WHM and PLD/DNC. Trusts used were Cherukiki, Ulmia, and Joachim. After putting up Earthen Armor, the PLD went straight to attack Balamor while the SMN killed Regicidal Dullahan. As soon as that died, the SMN popped Astral Conduit and spammed Flaming Crush on Balamor. The trusts all died in a couple of minutes, and the PLD had to pop a Vile Elixir +1. Other than that, it was an easy fight. 4 Man no Trust Run Went in with a PLD/RUN, BLU/RUN, WHM/SCH and RDM/SCH was easy fight and used no trusts to complete as they weren't absolutely needed. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jA8ZNDDeVU Duo with Trust BLU & WHM with Trust (Moogle, Sakura & Ferreous Coffin), Arciela will claim one Dullahan(I noticed usually the middle one), pull the two Dullahans & fight them far away from Arciela to avoid her any AOE from Balamor (Dullahans can be slept with Light base sleep like Yawn). BLU died after killing two adds. Arciela Continued Tanking the last Dullahan and Balamor for long time with not much problem, just keep curing her. Once the weakness wears off from BLU, BLU started using Glutinous Dart on the last Dullahan then face to face with Balamor. I noticed Trust will die very fast and keeping curing them is very mp consuming. Geo type trusts are much better in this fight. BLU used Tavnazian Taco, and WHM used Vile Elixir +1, and both of them Used Pro-Ether +3. --Shaduf (talk) 10:23, October 6, 2014 (UTC) 119 MNK/RUN (Oats + r15 Qaaxo set) + WHM/SCH (dual box) + TrustsKupipi/Ayame/Koru-Moru Buffed and used 2x Lux/Swordplay/Pflug/Vallation before pulling the Dullahans to start of BCNM. Arciela pulled one of the Dullahans away while I tanked the other two and Balamore on MNK. Used Curaga II/III/IV with Hundred Fists and SCed Light repeatedly with Victory Smite->Victory Smite or Tachi:Kasha->Victory Smite. After both Dullahans are dead, the fight gets a lot easier and could switch to single target cures for the most part. Keep an eye out on Arciela after about 5 minutes, she will die if not healed. Sparks NIN/WAR + Sparks BST/WHM (dual box) + Trusts Rahal/Apururu/Koru-Moru/Kupipi Both chars instant Prot/Shell/Stoneskin/RR(just in case), bought food but forgot to use. Buffed up. BST used Bestial Loyalty with Tiger. NIN w/ Trusts went straight for Balamor then BST followed. BST use Run Wild and Familiar, did Roar for Para on two adds (didn't work on Balamor), did Razor Fang when available (did around 3-4k). Nin used Innin while Rahal tanked. Rahal actually did good damage by closing light SC with NIN, around 7k total dmg. Close to the end one Trust died (didn't see who), pet also died and then used Call Beast and did one final Razor fang to end the fight. Both chars with about 25% HP left. - October 3, 2015 Solo *Soloed on blu with 3 whm trust (they died fast though), had to zerg him down fast so I opened w/subduction on the two dullahan so they took forever to reach me. Meanwhile, I was azure lore spell spamming on balamor for 7k a pop so he went down fast. --Draylo (talk) 06:36, November 12, 2014 (UTC) *BLU/RUN. Similar to Draylo Strategy, Popped in with an old strategy (sleeping pot) + Regain neck. when i had 3000 tp i started the fight. Subduction on the 3 Duhlahan, then CdC->CA+EF + Sinker on Balamor, Azure Lore -> Quadratic Continuum + Sinker drill, CdC and Sinker drill again. Used only WHM trust (User talk:Gekuz) 01:09, November 24. 2014 (GMT+2) *BLU/RUNRDM I'll be honest, I have no idea how either of you two above managed to do this with a zerg strategy, because i didn't last more than a few seconds in any of the 5 or 6 various permutations of jobs/gears/foods. And it's not like i have crap gear. Yes, an opening CDC>Sinker at just 1000TP (btw, if you have 3000 TP, it will most likely be better to use Expiacion >> Sinker due to the bolstered 3000 fTP) takes a solid 25% from balamor, but i never found the weight effect from subduction to give me *that* much time to finish off the remaining 50-60% til balamor gives up before the Dullahans were right back on me. After those losses, i ended up just trying to copy a RDM/RUN solo and after comparing the shit melee dmg to the subductions I'd casted earlier, I settled on trying what I would have done originally: killing the 3 dullahan with magic, then engaging Balamor. I kept spell layout set for AzureLore, which i ended up never evening doing, so i might as well have just /rdm for slightly more potent AoE spells in the first stage. /run may have provided some resistences, but Balamor didn't seem to have any trouble landing a (fairly weak) paralyze on me. This is one of the reasons i was hesitant to use Lore. Essentially, i ran in and cast a quick subduction. This worked for about 5 seconds until Aricela ran passed me. In doing this, i guess Balamor targeted whomever was closest, and thus the 2 dullahan left me and started attacking Aricela. Regardless, with balamor and 3 dullahans wailing away on her, I was still able to kill all three Dulla before she was ~that~ close to dying. It took 12 casts of an average 2200~ subduction to finish them and Arciela had 47%~ health remaining. She took no more damage after that due to her ranged attack, so healing her is quite pointless. Balamor was quite straightforward, melee, use SC when able, and watch health. I used luxes and wards to try and cut down some magic damage, but still a few of Balamor's skills were doing 400+ dmgs. Some enfeebs are bind, bio, paralyze, and the odd erasable DoT spell. 3-5 WS/SCs should put it away handily. ::So here are my thoughts, don't go /run, go /rdm. /run didn't prove to be as useful as i'd have hoped, and, if anything, it gimped magic damage. Also having chosen to not set dualwield shorted me a club. That said, it still only took me a whole 48-seconds to kill the 3 of them. Treat this fight no different than any old Outer Ra'Kazner run: Going /rdm, gearing for and setting a good portion of spells for pure MAB, ensuring DWI at the least is set, and setting a BA'able AoE (Thermal Pulse will probably do wonders). This should allow you to wreck the dullahan far quicker. Defensive spells are seemingly worthless as, as long as Balamor targets Arciela you can wreck the dullahans with impunity, they will not come off her unless you do something to balamor. It stands to reason also that, depending on your positioning, you could do this probably without taking any damage. Then just fight balamor as you would any V.T. xp mob. --Maximusdecimus of Phoenix - (talk| )|} *Tried this with zerg blu and died before it went to 80% so I tried with /rdm, mab and subduction. Also failed miserably. Subductions were doing 2k but for some reason they were only hitting the regicidal dullahan (even if all of them were together), and when it went down Arciela died soon after it. ::Changed to sam and took 4 tries to kill it. Equip was Nenenkirimaru and reforged relic+1 but I was on ws gear most of the time: otomi and ejekamal augmented, boor, bukwik, windbuffet NQ, light gorget and moonshade, nothing too fancy :P Went /war and used scrolls of instant pro, shell and stoneskin. Used ferreous coffin, sakura and karaha (who died before shoting a single cure almost every time ^^;). Went it with berserk, warcry, 2000tp and sekkanoki up, used yegasumi before engaging (that kills balamor's dmg). At first i tried to do several step skillchain but chances of messing on it are high. On the win i went konzen-ittai>fudo fudo>meiko>fudo and fudo>fudo. If you can land all of these in the range of 5k-10k it should die. Takes less than 1 min but its a matter of luck. However it was very satisfying after so many tries ^^ --Souf (talk) 04:23, April 16, 2015 (UTC) *Succeeded on second attempt as DNC/SAM. Well equipped with augmented Alluvion gear and some 119 reforged gear. Trusts used were Amchuchu to tank, Apururu (UC), Koru-Moru and Moogle. I went straight for Balamor and ignored his minions both times. I nearly won the first try but my trusts ran out of MP and I used my TP to cure rather than deal damage and that wasn't sustainable. Second try there were a few less AoEs and I didn't get bound out of attack range as many times. I also focused purely on damage and finished the fight with a decent amount of MP left on my Trusts. This was done during an Alter Ego Expo campaign so they all had increased max HP and MP, which certainly helped. --Madranta (talk) 06:33, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Thf/Dnc Solo Solo Thf/Dnc w full compliment of trusts (Nash II, Cherikiki, Asumumuuumuu, Joakim, and Mili). Basically, I wanted a little extra dmg but only those who could also heal. Went straight for Balamor and kept him and his minions away from Arcielia. Tanked in a little mdt gear but wanted to focus on zerging, which is tough for a thf in general. Took about 3 mins which she can easily stay alive that long. I failed on attempts when trying to take out the minions first. I was able to take them out but by the time i got Balamor to 75% or so, Arcelia would die. The minions actually take longer to kill than Balamor as I was doing less dmg to them than Bala. Side point, if you're a DD, no use to bring a tank trust as they wont be able to keep hate and only feed it tp and are a drain on mp. I think this could be done by any job that can do fast dmg easier than my thf. Not sure how much magic dmg he takes, but going geo was my next idea if this didn't work. But it did... *I also did this THF/DNC. The above strategy worked perfectly; I didn't bother with MDT gear but instead brought a bunch of healers (Apururururu, Mihli, Koru, Cheru, and Ferr. Coffin) and just focused on zerging Balamor down. My first attempt was actually on monk - I thought more HP = more survivability - but I took too long, both dullahans got TP at the same time, and that was the end of that. Also, Joachim was not useful at all for the monk attempt; by the time he started casting everyone had already been hit by an AoE so he put up Paeon x2...annoying. Macc (talk) 00:10, September 17, 2015 (UTC) *Another THF/DNC solo. After wiping pretty bad the first go, I went in second time around with Trusts: Koru-Moru, Cherukiki, Joachim, Ferreous Coffin, and Margret. After using a red curry bun +1, I used a Ranged Attack on the center Dullahan and engaged. After landing a few attacks, Arciela pulled all the Dullahan's hate and I switched over to Balamor. Basically, I used Haste Samba and proceeded to build TP, then Bully, followed by Sneak Attack + Assassin's Charge + Evisceration. Then it was just a matter of refreshing samba when needed and weaponskilling at 1000TP. With Balamor around 60% HP, I somehow regained Dullahan hate, but with all of the support Trusts, things went okay. I was weaponskilling for 2.5k - 5k and eventually Balamor quit at 19% HP, with myself around 34%. The Trusts had taken damage, but 2/3 healers still had half their MP left. Asdfqwertyouip (talk) 21:51, October 15, 2015 (UTC) SMN Solo I did this solo with 119 AF/Relic reforged gear, I just used all healer trusts and went straight for Balamor with Ifrit, used astral conduit and spammed flaming crush and win